Dregs
Sunlight comes only rarely, with a sliver slicing down between the ramshackle towers and ruins that surround The Outpost. It is here you will find a testament to ingenuity, greed, violence and tenacity. It is here you will find The Dregs. -= Know this! What will come to pass is no longer war! It is endless sacrifice in the name of your tribe! Blood for the Dregs.... let Midian drown in it.... =- Dregs – What to expect: As a faction we ask for strong commitment to the overall theme to further enhance post-apocalyptic roleplay within the sim. The Dregs are an alpha mentality based tribe divided into hierarchical class roles within the group and as a member you are expected to not only interact appropriately within the group but in your interactions exteriorly as well. This includes attitude as well as style of dress. There are no restrictions as to who you interact with on a person to person basis outside the faction aside from the fact you must project yourself within the confines of your social status within the tribe. We want to further roleplay, not confine it, but you must carry your character in such a manner that reflects the faction as a whole. The Dregs are in a sense a social network that promotes itself as a family or a tribe. Interactions within the tribe are expected to correlate with a barter/trade relationship with respect to an individual’s tribal role. As you loot, raid and steal from the weaker denizens of the city expect to fight over your ill gotten gains; if an acceptable trade cannot be met you may find yourself challenged for those fancy new shoes. Monetary denominations have no use within the tribe at all. Class roles will designate an individual’s position within the tribe, to protect members from situations that may compromise or contradict the definition of your character. However, if you do not carry yourself in the manner that is reflective of the tribe or you are caught fraternizing or interacting in such a way that does not coincide with the Dreg image ICly you will meet dire consequences. The Dregs uphold the notion of strength and superiority, weakness will not be tolerated. Make no mistake, the Dregs are savages that prey on weakness...even if it is found among their own tribe. In short, we expect tribe members to carry themselves in a strong, alpha manner. Beyond that you are free to customize your character as you see fit. We want players that naturally adhere to this concept; to not feel forced into a character disposition that is contrary to what they want. We are a cruel, vile bunch. If this is something that does not fit into your ideal archetype the Dregs are not for you. Dregs – Social Structure: Quite literally our name refers to the term ‘dregs of society’, the basest and least desirable aspect of the population of Midian City. The Dregs are the remnants of social decay, individuals who are unwilling or incapable of adhering to rules of a society that has failed them and have ‘de-evolved’ into a savage tribe. We are cruel, violent wastelanders that perceive all outsiders as prey. We make no alliances, no treaties, no quarter to the outside world that is our enemy. We rely on our members for collaborative survival just as surely as we would kill and eat them if they appear to be weak or carry themselves in a manner unbecoming of a Dreg. We are not a street gang; we are not criminals or noisy kids. We are the future transcended from the violent past of humanity, the oily residue left in the wake of a collapsed civilization. Technology is only used for survival or defense and not relied upon; there is a tense distrust of technological dependencies and all things media. Items like batteries, fresh water, medical supplies and ammo reflect items necessary to endure the ruins of Apocalypse and nullify the necessity to rely on mainland currency. Individuals with unique skill sets provide necessary production and repairs to mechanical items, cybernetics and baseline personal electronics. However, the Dregs are a low tech group that relies on the basic necessities of survival. They live by firelight and rely primarily on their innate strength and viciousness, preying on the rest of a society they deem weak and unworthy. -= Let no good deed go unpunished. Let no evil deed go unrewarded =- Dregs – Interaction Within the Faction: The Dregs all share a single, common ideal: that the outside society of the Mainland perpetuates inevitable global destruction and has in turn spawned a resilient and feral group of outcasts. The Dregs function in a tribal structure that has stratified into a system of social inequality and aggressiveness. Below is the social hierarchy of the tribe. -All Dregs, regardless of social status, refer to one another as brother or sister- Outpost Scab – Namely the dull witted peons that are too weak to be a Dreg but still reside within the burnt out husk of the Outpost. They will trade for trinkets, repair items, and are generally nonhostile to strangers in the Outpost. They are physically and mentally incapable of functioning in the outside world, and even though they are periodically attacked by the Dregs they cower in their shadow for protection. Dreg Gimp – Reserved primarily for a Dreg that has slighted the tribe so harshly that though they still wish to be amongst the family their transgressions are so severe it cannot be forgiven without punishment. Prone to severe beatings and humiliations, once a Dreg has been demoted to this position the only hope of advancement is in death. They are presented to an Outrider as property. Dreg Maggot – Newcomers into the Dregs or a Dreg that has proven to be a liability. They are constantly monitored and watched by the tribe to see if they have proven worthy to be amongst their ranks. As they have not garnished any respect within the tribe they are susceptible to beatings, or worse, if they show any weakness. Dreg – A common role within the tribe, making up the bulk of it’s members. These are the pure breed, the violent and malicious stock that have proven themselves worthy to carry the title with respect to it’s ideals. They may rarely leave the Outpost, preferring to await the return of Outriders for supplies or even to hunt their own prey as they see fit. They have achieved a level of respect and are treated equally amongst their role. The blessed people. Dreg Outrider – The warriors, scavengers and raiders. These are Dregs that have proven themselves to be of a rare and particular malevolent nature. They main, kill and/or rape without mercy. Many are cannibals that would just as easily slay an outsider as they would a lesser Dreg. They have been awarded a certain degree of respect within the tribe; many Dregs fear their very presence. To reflect this, Outriders get first choice of their own loot before it is divided up and fought for within the tribe. Woe to the Dreg that challenges an Outrider and loses; their fate may be far worse than death (see Dreg Gimp). Dreg Father and Mother – The official leaders and voice synonymous with tribal chieftains (or in this tribe’s sense, zookeepers). The voice and Father of the tribe is Nocens, is ranting and rebellion against the Midian elite have established a set of laws for the faction, his own view of how individuals interact with one another in a ‘free society’. The Mother of the tribe is Sv-gi, she enforces the word and keeps Nocens’s wrath at bay. - The tribe functions and survives utilizing ‘brutal’ trade between it’s members in a hunter-gatherer based system. Items necessary for survival that are found within the ruins or stolen act as currency, services and unique skills are also considered commodities that can be bartered. Usefulness of members reflects their ability to bring items or services to the tribe, perpetuating it’s survival. However, as previously described, items brought into the tribe are opened to challenges and could presumably lead to sanction brawls over rights. - Food, batteries, fresh water, ammunition and medical supplies are examples of the most common currency. Certain items will be stocked up and can be traded for other goods within the tribe, based on uniform agreement between the barterers. (Items will be kept track of via notecards.) - If a dispute cannot be settled with words it is settled in unarmed combat until one of the combatants gives up, is knocked out or killed. - We see opportunity others discard. We’ll take jobs from anyone for the right price. This includes acts of terrorism, surveillance, espionage, slave trading, courier services, etc. We’d be the last people anyone would want to hire, but the best! We are the cheapest, expendable, and honor all deals to the end. You are free to accept jobs as you see fit, solicit assistance from fellow members for equal shares of your agreed price, and are expected to offer a portion of all income to the tribe as a whole as tribute. However, this is on a person to person basis. The Dregs as a faction and a tribe can NEVER be spoken for as a whole. - Ammunition must be kept track of. Certain types of ammo and explosives CAN be made from scratch with collected shells and material; however you must keep in mind the rarity of finding unspent ammo in the wastes. If you are gun happy, stealing ammunition or robbing others for theirs is an excellent way to keep stocked up! - There is no tolerance for individuals that betray the faction. Betrayers will be stripped of all their material items (which will then be evenly distributed to the remaining members) and left in Midian City nude, beaten close to death, with ‘TRAITOR’ carved into their chest. Once expelled for this reason there is no possibility of rejoining. -= Destroy, for the sake of Destruction. Kill, for the sake of Killing. Make them understand. =- Dregs – Interaction with Other Factions: You are free to associate with other factions so long as it never conflicts with the interests of The Dregs. We respect your individuality, we don’t care who you are friends with or why. Keep in mind, however, that you may not be a ranking member, subordinate, or slave to another faction or individual. The Dregs are alphas across the board, you should never bow to another outside your tribe. Racial factions are acceptable, as well as working on an individual basis for other factions. As a member of the Dregs you are expected to take pride in your association with them, and would look down upon being treated as a standard civilian in any other situation. So long as The Dregs interests are the priority and members never do anything that directly harms, threatens or betrays other members you are free to do as you please. Dregs - Dress and Attitude: From an OOC standpoint the theme of the Dregs is relatively simple. They are the cruel and ruthless bands that are portrayed in many post-apocalyptic films, novels, and comics. To simplify it, I’ll focus on films primarily. The Roadwarrior (Mad Max 2) – Lord Humongous’s tribe, especially the lead ganger Wez. Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome – Aunty Entity’s Enforcers. The denizens of Bartertown are more reflective of an Outpost Scab. Escape from NY/LA – The roving bands of violent gangs that plague the burnt out cities. Boy and His Dog – The wasteland gangs Don Johnson is constantly dodging from. Book of Eli – The gang of outriders that attempt to attack Eli while he travels the road. They are depicted as rapist and murderous thugs (as well as cannibals). Not to be confused with Carnegie’s Trust. The Road – The gang of cannibalistic, gun totting villains that appear midway through the film. Doomsday – Sol’s tribe. Notice gimps are common in these types of gangs as well. These are just a few examples, there are tons more. Consider the attitude and type of dress. Prone to violence, alpha in mentality, cruel, unforgiving. This is reflective in their clothing as well as much of it is a combination of found, stolen, or poorly crafted rags (preferably leather due to it’s long lasting ability). You should present yourself as someone who survives the worst and can literally give a fuck about the ‘common man’ that are your source of survival (even food for many). The Dregs do not dress in a glittery, clean, well presented manner. Emo clothing will NOT be tolerated. Joining The Dregs: Joining is easy. Are you an outcast? A miscreant? Do you consider yourself the scum of the earth? Do you not give a damn what others think? Would you prefer a good, reliable pistol and a ration bar over a warm bath and taxes? Do you believe credits are the root of all evil? Or, are you just the type of person that really really enjoys raiding the rich? If you answer yes to any of those questions, contact Nocens Scarmon or Ost Clawtooth. Joining the Dregs is on an in character basis ONLY. Feel free to IM the leads if you have any questions, but to be officially accepted into the tribe you must RP your way in. No exceptions. Faction Leads: Nocens Scarmon Ost Clawtooth -= I salute you! For though our path has been long and bloody, you have served your tribe with unflinching courage and the honor of true Dregs. We have seen many fall and must remember, even as we die, that our blood too is welcome... =- Category:Factions